


Socks

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [4]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, M/M, Ninja!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after ‘Heels’, Kurt has to get Blaine ready for a formal function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

“You know, I thought you were older.”

“What?” Kurt frowned and stepped back, eyeing Blaine with a small frown. “I am choosing to take that as a compliment.”

“It was! I just… Today I found out you’re a freshman at NYU.”

“What did you think, that I was robbing the cradle with you?”

“While I liked the idea of a mature young man sweeping me off my feet, I think knowing this makes the idea of my dad finding out about us a little less terrifying.”

“I doubt Mr. Stark would care. Now, Blaine, sit,” Kurt pushed him onto the bed and knelt at his feet.

“If you’re proposing, I should warn you that I’m nothing but trouble,” Blaine grinned, looking down at him and wriggling his wingtip shod feet. “Hey!” he yelped as Kurt began taking the shoes off. “What are you-”

“Socks, Blaine. This is a formal function and you are required to wear socks.”

“Those are socks!”

“They’re neon pink, a colour that should have been banned after the late eighties, and they are not appropriate. Ms. Potts is trusting me to keep you and your father presentable and I-”

“Oh, this is Pepper’s fault,” Blaine huffed. “I can dress myself.”

Kurt just looked at him, tugging off the shoe, then the sock, before working at the laces of the other shoe.

“I could just not wear socks at all! Pepper does it all the time.”

“Ms. Potts is wearing heels, and might I remind you-”

“Oh god no, no, please. Don’t do what you did to my father.”

Kurt handed Blaine a fashionable pair of charcoal black socks. “I haven’t had a chance to return them yet.”

Blaine grabbed the socks, “Fine.”

“Good.”

“Don’t look so smug.”

Kurt stood and brushed at Blaine’s lapels, and the younger teen grabbed Kurt by his tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

Fifteen minutes later.

“You still need to put on the socks.”


End file.
